


In the Beginning....

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, my attempt at writing nothing really but smut, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: When Odin found two pieces of driftwood floating at sea in his newly created world of Midgard, he decided to take a chance. He created the first humans, Niklaus and Caroline, in hopes of creating a new race of people that spread across this new world.Loosely based off the Nordic Myth of Askr and Embla (Nordic version of Adam and Eve).June 2020 Bingo Prompt: Nordic Myth
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	In the Beginning....

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my attempt at writing a PWP story.   
> Typically I am really bad at it. I have a habit of getting really plot heavy.   
> This however, came out nicely.

The little girl ran with blonde curls trailing down her back. Her laughter echoed in the cool sea breeze and she could feel the sand beneath her toes. She was no older than five years old and had a fierce independence that was unbecoming for children her age and sex. She pulled up the muslin gown to her ankles and walked towards the edge of the crashing waves. She let the coolness of the water touch her and she squealed loudly. 

“Freya! Don’t go too far in!” The little girl, Freya, turned to look over her shoulder at her mother, who was waddling slowly down the shore due to being heavily pregnant that was located near their village. Freya’s younger brother, Finn was faithfully at her side. Freya turned her gaze from her mother to stare out into waves. 

Something floating in the water caught her eye. They were pieces of driftwood; floating closer and closer to the surface. Just as Freya’s mother reached the edge of the shore, her hand clutching young Finn’s, the pieces of driftwood washed up onto the sand; resting directly in front of Freya. She looked at the pieces of the wood with a cocked head in curiosity. The pieces of wood reminded her of the stories her father told her at night. He would tell her stories of the old gods and those pieces of driftwood made her think of a particular story she had not heard in a while. 

“Mama?” 

“Yes, my sweet?”

“Can you tell me the story Niklaus and Caroline again?” Freya’s expression was one of pleading. She bounced on her heels and tossed her mother a wide smile. Esther, the girl’s mother, was not one who was talented at telling stories; she typically left that to her husband, who if honest, was not much better. But Freya loved hearing the stories of their gods and both Mikael and she indulged her. “Please.” 

“Alright.” She replied, carefully lowering herself onto the sand. Finn curled into her side and Freya happily sank down onto the sand; pressing her hand to her mother’s bulging belly where her new sibling rested. “It all started when Midgard came into being. Odin and his brothers strolled alongside the shore, much like this one, when two pieces of driftwood washed up onto the shore.”

“What did they do with them Mama?” Little Finn asked with wide eyes. 

“They blew life into them. Gave them a complexation that mirrored his own. He gave them the ability to speak, see and hear but most importantly, he gave them the ability to think. He named them Niklaus and Caroline, binding them together for the rest of their lives.” Finn smiled happily while Freya giggled. “He clothed them, fed them and gave them a gift.”

“What kind of gift?”

“He gifted them Midgard and with that gift, they created the entirety of humanity.” 

*

Niklaus looked around the small hut Odin helped construct in what felt like a lifetime ago. It was held up by wood from the trees that surrounded the seashore. The roof was made of thick straw and the flooring was nothing more than dirt from the forest floor. It was a single room with a circle of stones in the center. Months before, Niklaus discovered that if he rubbed two rocks together of a few strands of hay, hot fire would eventually emerge. It kept the hut warm and helped the food Caroline cooked be more editable. 

Caroline.

She was beautiful, even though she told him that the only reason he thought so because she was the only one of her kind; he had nothing to compare her to. Her logic just made him smirk but either way, he enjoyed her. Seeing her light up a room and her smile made Niklaus go out into the world, hunt and bring home food for her. Just being with her reminded of Odin’s command and purpose in life. 

Children. 

At first Niklaus did not understand the command. How were Niklaus and Caroline to have children when they were made from driftwood? Where they to find pieces of driftwood and fashioned them such as Odin had? Yet, they did not have magical abilities such as their god. He asked Odin such a question before the god crossed the Bifrost. Odin just chuckled and told him that he would understand in time; for nature would surely take its course. 

And natural most certainly did take its course. Sleeping by her side each night on a small hay bed was enough for Niklaus to be pushed to the brink of insanity. He could not explain the desire that consumed him and the need to be with Caroline in a way that should only be done by animals. Soon enough Niklaus found himself touching her, kissing her and inside her. Seeing her fall apart at his hands became his favorite past time; nothing else filled his nights much like marking Caroline as his own. When Caroline’s stomach began to grow and she birthed their son, one of Niklaus’s most terrifying moments of his life, Odin’s command made sense. They were meant to create children by loving one another.

Holding Henrik in his arms sparked a drive into Niklaus. He hunted harder, ensuring that he brought food home for them. He kept the hut secure and safe, never wanting Caroline or Henrik to grow cold as the weather changed and the rain began to freeze. Niklaus thought on everything he wanted to teach his son; knowing that he would have to master the skills himself first. 

Odin wanted their legacy to span the test of time, spreading across the entirety of Midgard. It was their duty to live and raise children, just as it would be his son’s duty as well. In order to do so, Niklaus would have to teach Henrik how to survive, a task he knew was not as easy as it was said; something Odin knew to point out to him. 

“What are you thinking?” Caroline’s voice sounded, pulling Niklaus from his thoughts. She came up behind him as he was peering down at a sleeping Henrik in the small cradle Niklaus and fashioned out of a tree log and straw for comfort. Caroline wrapped her arms around Niklaus, resting her head against his chest. 

“Henrik.” Niklaus replied and watched the smile spread across Caroline’s lips. He knew that she loved their son more than anything; a fact that Niklaus adored. Looking at her and just knowing that she carried his son within her body for months at a time caused something primal to stir deep within him. “He is perfect.”

“Yes. He is.” The two stared down at the sleeping infant, who came into their lives almost six months earlier. He had curly blonde hair like is father but knew that if Henrik were to open his eyes, they would be a match to his mother’s. He was a mix of the two of them and Niklaus wondered if there could ever be a more perfect child. “You know, he is going to need a sibling.” 

“Are you...” Niklaus’s eyes shot down towards her stomach, his eyes bulging. He remembered when the figured out that Caroline was expecting. She had been sick for weeks and neither knew what the cause was. Niklaus thought she had been dying and sent a prayer to Odin in hopes of saving her life. It wasn’t until Odin explained the cause of Caroline’s illness that Niklaus’s fear of her death vanished, only to be replaced with joy. 

“No. Or at least, I do not think so.” Caroline gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Klaus had been patient with Caroline after she had birthed Henrik, something that truly terrified him; thinking that she would die in the process of childbirth. He still could hear her screams in his ear as she pushed Henrik out of her body with only him there for comfort. “Either way, he won’t have one if we don’t at least attempt to make one.” 

Caroline gave him a look, biting her lip and sending him a bashful glance. It amazed Niklaus that she would even want him to touch her after having birthed Henrik. However, a few weeks after he was born, Niklaus was holding him; still in awe of this little creature they created, and he looked up to see Caroline staring at him as though she was seeing him for the first time. She gently took the sleeping infant out of his arms and pulled him over to the straw bed, pushed him down on it and climbed on top of him. 

It as an experience Niklaus enjoyed very much.

“Oh really?” He smirked at her shamelessly, enjoying the blush that rose on her cheeks. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body to his. Niklaus’s hands were trailing her body, feeling her curves through the thick dress she made out of the skin of a moose. Caroline trailed her hands down the length of his arms. She pulled out of the kiss and linked their hands together; tugging him towards the bed they shared together. 

Caroline pulled at the hid tunic that was tucked into the leather pants that was made from the same moose as Caroline’s dress. Typically, Niklaus did not wear clothing that covered his torso but with the months growing colder, he found additional clothing to be necessary. Once it was removed, Caroline tossed it onto the ground and made quick work of the leather fasting’s on his pants. She pushed them down his legs and he stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. 

Niklaus placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her around. His lips began attacking the base of her throat as he began pulling at the laces on the side of her dress. Once loose, the dress slid down her body easily and Caroline stood before him completely bare, the winter breeze flowing through the small hut door; only an animal hid used to block out the cold. 

She tossed Niklaus a gentle smile and slowly slid onto the bed; laying her head down at the top; a golden halo of curls framing her face. She gave him a small smile as she looked up at him. Niklaus crawled up her naked body, eyeing every inch of her. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. 

Caroline spread her legs in order to make room for him to nestle between them. His hands traced light touches on her skin, causing Caroline to chuckle into his kiss. Niklaus reached down between their bodies and began tracing her heat with small circles. Caroline’s chuckle turned into a whimper. Niklaus learned early on that Caroline enjoyed their time together if she grew wet before he entered her. Niklaus touched the small nub that was located just above her entrance. He rubbed it in small circles, causing Caroline to hiss. 

“Klaus.” She whispered the name she reserved for when they were like this. She bit down on her lip as Niklaus took two fingers and entered her heat; muffling her cries in order to ensure their son did not wake. She arched her back and spread her legs wider, allowing him easier access. “Please.”

“Shh, Sweetheart. We can’t be too loud.” Niklaus chuckled as he entered a third finger into her. He took his thumb and pressed against her nub again, causing Caroline to whimper again. Her eyes snapped shut, just enjoying the feeling of his fingers on her. Niklaus watched as she climbed higher and higher towards that release. He loved watching her find her pleasure; giving it to her always boosted his ego and he could not help but grow harder at the sight. He leaned down and kissed her breasts gently, knowing that they were still sensitive from feeding their son. The contact of his lips to her breast had Caroline falling off the edge. “There you go, my love. Let go. Come for me.” 

It took a few minutes for Caroline to calm down from her release, Niklaus drinking every inch of her enjoyment. Once she was able to regain her surroundings, she placed her hands against his chest and pushed him backwards lightly. Niklaus sat down and Caroline climbed on top of him; straddling his lap. She rested her head against his forehead and reached down, gripping him in her hand. She lowered herself down upon him, allowing him to fill her.

“Klaus.” Caroline whispered as he filled her completely. Niklaus looked up into her eyes, placing his hands on the side of her face; feeling the warmth from the fire in the center of the hut. Their eyes locked onto one another as Caroline began to move on top of him. Slowly, she rotated her hips, so he slipped in and out of her; rising on top of him. 

“I love you.” Niklaus moaned out, enjoying the sight of her mounting him. Silence fell between them; the only sounds was the crackle of the fire, the slapping of their skin and the sound of their heavy breathing. Not once did they break eye contact or stop moving. When he could feel his own release building inside of him, Niklaus reached down and touched the bundle between her legs. 

“Yes!” Caroline cried out, momentarily forgetting about their sleeping child. She toppled over the edge again at the same moment Niklaus spilled himself inside of her. They stayed holding one another until their breaths calmed down. After a few moments, Caroline moved off of Niklaus and laid down onto the bed; Niklaus flopped down beside her in an undignified manner. “I love you too, by the way.”

“I know.” Niklaus muttered back, Caroline slapping his chest lightly; causing him to chuckle. He pulled Caroline into an embrace, who rested her head against Niklaus’s naked chest. They just held one another, listening to the crackling fire. Soon they began hearing Henrik begin cooing from the small cradle and they both knew he would begin crying soon; screaming in hunger. The young parents shared a look and Niklaus pulled himself from her embrace. He stood from their straw bed and handed Caroline her dress. She slipped it back on before crawling back into the bed.

Niklaus pulled his leather pants on and walked towards their son. He lifted Henrik from the cradle and handed him to Caroline, who had lowered the front of her dress. She brought the young boy to her breasts and he latched on, sucking the milk from his mother. Watching her feed their son always brought a sense of peace to Niklaus; knowing that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He only hoped they had more children that he could see grow as Henrik was.

And they did; for they became the mother and father of all humanity that spread across Midgard; their names etched in legends and spanned across time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Should I just stick with plot?  
> Or was this a nice change?


End file.
